Jamie Saga (SSJJ)
The Jamie Saga is the tenth saga and flashback saga on Dragon Ball Exodus. Main Events *Jamie explains how he never was on Vegeta when Frieza blew the entire Saiyan race up. *Fusionist is revealed to be a female eternal Dragon. *Jamie first Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, True Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 5 transformation are all shown in this saga *Ichigo the West Supreme Kai is revealed to come from Universe 6 Plot Progression of Jamie Jamie begins telling his sons; Iron and Amin as well as his nephews; Goten and Gohan about how he was never on Planet Vegeta when it exploded. During 727, Jamie was born as Tabaga and had a power level of 0.5. Knowing that Saiyan children are suppose to have a power level above 0, Gine lied to Bardock and King Vegeta about his power level being 10 an average for a Saiyan infant, knowing they would of sent him to an isolated star. Jamie explained that since he was the first child, Gine was more protective and wanted to spend time with her first son. In no time, Jamie began crawling and 2 months after that he starting walking and talking. Moku the family trainer becomes impressed and starts training him, after he becomes interested in him. He trains Jamie his fighting style and the Wild Sense ability. His power level starts rising going from 0.5 to 5''' in a few months of training. He later trains with his mother and his mother teaches her own fighting style to him, he manages to master several fighting techniques and his power level rises to '''20. Later on Moku brings him to a desert plain and decides to train him to control his Great Ape transformation and decides to send other people off to fulfill his missions for him. At 11 months old, Baby Jamie as manage to master several fighting techniques and even now rivals King Vegeta's power level when he was a baby, Jamie now had the Power level of 1001. He spars with his mother in the desert during his breaks with his Great Ape training. He spars with while Moku was absent. During 731, King Vegeta leaves the Planet to attend to Urgent matter and Jamie visits the regent asks him for a favour, but he is laughed out. During King Vegeta's absence the regent manages to treat the Saiyan as pest by downgrading him back to a low-class. Jamie opted to train Tora's daughter May. He manages to raise her power level to 30 in the weeks. His power level also increases due to a Zenkai Boost from an accidental blast from May. Raises Power level from 1001 to 7000, having the highest known power level amongst Saiyan child of his generation. May also raises her power level from 30 to 500 after weeks of training. 9 months later Jamie is greeted with his brother Raditz. The 4 year old sees that his power level is 4''' compared to his original reading. Jamie tries to teach Raditz to walk, talk and crawl, but he is not as advanced as Jamie was as a Baby, however after 7 months he is able to walk and talk. Jamie didn't teach Raditz the trick to taming his Great Ape form and decided to let his father teach him. The following night King Vegeta learns that Gine lied about her son and plans to punish her by sending Jamie off the planet. In the morning Jamie trains in a gravity room with it sent to 20x Planet Vegeta's gravity and manages put up a good enough resistance to the gravity. Jamie pushes himself to the very limit this allows his power level to become greater even than Bardock's, becoming '''8900. Jamie returns sees an explosion from his house and rushes to the location only to be stopped by a dying Moku whom uses his Foresight ability to show Jamie that he ends up on Nexus and tells him he has to save Ichigo from dying going to the Exile Namekian Trio in order to fulfill his destiny. He rushes to his house to find his mother being restrained by four of King Vegeta's elites, confused on the situation. Jamie orders them to stop, but they simply ignore and kick Gine in the stomach. Jamie becomes angry and his eyes momentarily turn green and than back to black again. He punches the first elite in the stomach and kicks him into the wall, he blasts the second in chest, but than the four elites grab punch him into several buildings. He fights the four Elites on his own for a while until his mother shows up and tries to protect him, but she is easily defeated. Gine turns away and is unable to allow herself to help her son. Beginning to feel abandon, Jamie starts getting angry. He sends off several energy blasts to the elites, but they are all too strong. They knock Jamie to ground and thinks he is out for the count, but May comes to help by blasting one of the elites in the back, but he is unfazed and grabs her by the tail. Jamie uses a Double Ax-Handle on his head, but he manages front-flip kick him in the back. The elite then seemingly crushes May's neck and sends her to the ground in front of Jamie. His anger reaches to surfaces and he transforms into an unusual form multiplying his level by 5. He wipes the floor with all the Elites, King Vegeta and Frieza manage to pick up his power level from the respective thrones. Jamie punches the first Elite in the stomach sending him to the ground unconscious and kills up to three of them until, he sees the May's neck was protected by a neck guard. May believes that he may have transformed into a Super Saiyan, but Jamie says that it felt to false. King Vegeta shows up blasts May with his execution beam, vaporizing her completely. He uses a Pressure Point attack on him to knock him out. He places him in a Saiyan pod and is about to send off, until Gine returns an questions his actions. King Vegeta explains that it is her punishment for lying to him. He tells her that he doesn't want to waste energy on a weakling, and leaves. Bardock shows up causing Gine to smile, but Jamie wakes up starts thinking she wish this. King Vegeta launches him and he is sent out through the system and eventually lands on a planet. Rise of Jamie Jamie crashes onto a Planet called Nexus, a planet once nearly destroyed by Frieza's Army. Jamie falls out of the space ship and two of the inhabitant think he is hostile, but a Nexusist child says that he is only a child. The adult Nexusists tell him that even young children like him can take a whole Planet. Jamie stands up crying and shouts "how could you" up to the air and curses his parents. The adult Nexusist asks him what's wrong, and he replies the his race betrayed him. The Nexus child identifies himself as Jun and asks him to explain. Jamie explains what happen and takes notice of a tablet, with a image of person on it. Jamie walks up to it and recognises her as the West Supreme Kai, and demands to know how to find her spirit. They explain that she is actually from Universe 6, and tells him she placed it their to give them guidance after Universe 7's Supreme Kai was killed by Kid Buu, they further explained that she left them a method involving the creation of Dragon Balls to call her back to the Earth. Jamie offers to use this solution to call her and Jun points out it if someone can make it up to the Lookout Tower, and asks for the Guardians' help they might be able to make dragon balls. Jamie is confused by the term and asks how big the Dragon Balls have to be, and the young Nexusist explains that they can be any size and any material. He gives him seven Marbles and Jamie walks by the sceptical Nexusist and they ask his name. He replies "My name is Tabaga... but when I get back I'll think of a better name." Jamie walks away with Jun and they walk to the tower. Jamie and Jun reach the Tower, and Jamie observes the height. Jun says that it is total of 1,454 feet (443 m) high. However Jamie is unfazed by this and starts climbing with Jun. Jamie manages to make it halfway to the top, and Jun is still lagging be hind. Jamie nearly slips and Jun almost falls off, but Jamie grabs Jun's tail and throws him up higher. Jamie than slips, but Jun throws his spear to pin him, back to the tower. By the next morning they manage to make it to the top and are completely exhausted. The three Guardians approach him and Jamie realise that they are Namekians. They at first try to throw Jamie off, but he manages to stop them. Jamie tries convinces them to help bring the West Supreme Kai, but they refuse to help a Saiyan. Jun than asks and they try to strike him for helping a Saiyan. But Jamie defends him and charges his False Super Saiyan form. The Guardians realises that he is the pure Saiyan child they have been sensing and decide to help him. Jamie declares that he is renouncing his Saiyan ways and ask to call him Jamie from now. The Guardians happily agree and take the Seven marbles from him. They get Jamie to construct a Dragon Statue and Jamie gives it a feminine appearance. The Three Guardians than use their powers to create the Dragon into the Marble creating the Dragon balls, and than they summon the Eternal Dragon. Jamie names the dragon Fusionist and asks her to call the West Supreme Kai from Universe 6 and summon her to Planet Nexus. The Eternal Dragon grants his wish and tells him he has four more wishes, and he uses the rest to make the planet Invisible to Make Nexus invisible to scouters, radars and the naked eye, Make the atmosphere poisonous to only Frieza's Race, Restore everything destroyed on Nexus (Life included), and to give Jamie the ability to use Magic Materializing. Fusionist grants all wishes and the Guardians explains that since she got three times the power she can revive anyone that has died less 2000 years, grant five wishes and revive a person more than once. After his wishes, Jamie is trained by the Three Guardians into learning to fly, sense ki and to use Instantaneous Movement. Jamie returns to the surfaces and meets with West Supreme Kai whom explains that she sensed his wish and she offers to train him as long as he wears a similar outfit to her. Jamie changes his outfit and begins his training. Meanwhile, Jamie tells Goten and the others that Ichigo told him that his mother smiled at his father and not at situation. Jamie slowly accepted his Saiyan heritage again, but his new name grew on him and decided to stick with it. Jamie also explains that Moku wasn't dead just simply unconscious and left Planet Vegeta after Jamie left in order to find him and coincidentally crashed into the Planet when it was in his path, Bardock explains that Moku was a Yogen-sha that Yogen-sha specialized in Foresightr. Years later, Jamie is now 17 years old and Ichigo is asked him what is his response of need for power and to think of someone to he would need to use it for. Ichigo reveals they he is one of Saiyans of Prophecy destine to save the Universe, the other is his youngest Brother Goku. So he deeply thinks about Goku, and the his response of need; with that Ichigo helps with this training, but after pushing him over the edge Jamie finally snaps and becomes Super Saiyan for the first time. Jamie starts sparring with Ichigo and trains with weights, he trains with over 20'000 pounds and slowly gets used to it. Eventually after overcoming his first weight training he becomes incredibly fast and stronger. Than he is set upon a gravity room which he turn up to 20'000 Gs time stronger than Nexus normal gravity which is 5 times less the Earth's so he'd really be setting it to 4000 times Earth gravity and train it. Ichigo then uses the dragon to cloak energy signal from Nexus, erase Frieza memory of Jamie and give Jamie the ability to sense EMP emission so its easier to find the dragon balls this time. Hero's Path Years later, Jamie observes Vegeta and Trunk through a Crystal ball and notice them having obtain the Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan forms. He shows his knowledge on being able to do so to Jun. He transforms into both of them and explains that Ultra Super Saiyan is too bulky to be used in battle. He dials it back to Ascended Super Saiyan and uses the gravity room to train at 400000 times Nexus' gravity. He manages to increase his power and continues to train in such a manner. Several days after Gohan defeats Cell, Jamie trains himself to obtain Super Saiyan 2 after witnessing a near death experience with Ichigo. After several weeks of intensive training under 4'000'000 Gs, he manages to obtain the form after Jun nearly falls to his death while his body was restricted due to all his gravity training, and later even establishes his True Super Saiyan 2 form. Following that event Jamie merges with Fusionist after fear of overuse and he trains extensively and intensively to obtain Super Saiyan 3 two years after and transforms into a Golden Great Ape where it took Jun to bring him back to his senses. He than became a Super Saiyan 4 and continued to train going under 10 billion Gs. Jamie finally acquires the Gray Great Ape form and becomes a Super Saiyan 5 for the first time and finds that his new body can resist 10 Billion Gs and decide to train under 10 Septillion Gs, allowing him to become stronger than he already is. Jamie than decides to head for Earth to meet his brother, but than he senses something sinister on its way, and he manages to save the Z-Fighters in time. Jamie ends his story saying that he lived for 66 years on Nexus training. He also explains when he tried to teach Amin several techniques that it took Amin a while to learn, helping each realize that Jamie like go is prodigy. Jamie concludes saying that he was never on Planet Vegeta when Frieza destroyed it, and it was all thanks to King Vegeta. Jamie flies out sporting a new look, being sleeveless now and heads for the Dojo, on his way their he meets with an old friend. May appears in with East Kai, East Kai returns to the Other World and she manages to fly so fast that she is able to catch up to Jamie. The to greet each other with hugs, but Jamie tells her of his life and she reveals that she knows. She has been alive for years now and that she only stayed on East Kai's planet to train even more in private. He introduces May to his son and the both of them take an instant liking to each other. However something near Jupiter is brewing. Chapters Kid Jamie on Planet Vegeta *224 - The Story of Jamie... *225 - Gine's Lie! *226 - Saiyan Regent? *227 - Baby Raditz!! *228 - Exposed!! *229 - Super Saiyan on Planet Vegeta!? Calling Ichigo *230 - Crash Landing.. *231 - Living a Story... *232 - Jamie's Next Training: Climbing the Tower!! *233 - The Pure Saiyan Child! *224 - Pupil of Ichigo! *225 - The Prophesied Saiyan Child Emerges! Rise to Super Saiyan!! Rise of a Hero *226 - Ascension of Jamie! *227 - Monkey Business! *228 - Return of May!? Fights *Baby Jamie vs. Moku *Baby Jamie vs. Gine *Kid Jamie vs. Kid May *Kid Jamie & Gine vs. Four members of King Vegeta's Elite *Kid Jamie & Kid May vs. Four Members of King Vegeta's Elite *Kid Jamie (False Super Saiyan) vs. Four members of King Vegeta's Elite *Jamie vs. Ichigo Trivia *This is the only saga when Jamie refers to himself by his Saiyan name. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Sagas